


Tranquillo, ci sono io a prendermi cura di te ora

by foschi



Category: One Piece
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foschi/pseuds/foschi
Summary: «E tu chi sei?»L'uomo espiró il fumo: si aspettava una domanda del genere, in fin dei conti nessuno gli aveva parlato di lui, ma lui Rufy lo conosceva! Aveva avuto modo di vedere come quel ragazzo tenesse alle persone che amava, come rischiasse la vita per i suoi amici e si era convinto che sí, poteva essere la persona adatta per stare accanto a Law e prendersi cura di lui, continuando dove lui era stato costretto ad interrompere. Aveva la sensazione che, in qualche modo, lui e Rufy si somigliassero.«Corazon, una vecchia conoscenza di Law.»
Kudos: 2





	Tranquillo, ci sono io a prendermi cura di te ora

_****_

_**Tranquillo, ci sono io a prendermi cura di te ora** _

**Titolo:** Tranquillo, ci sono io a prendermi cura di te ora

**Rating:** Verde

**Genere:** Sentimentale, Introspettivo

**Personaggi:** Corazon, Monkey D Luffy

**Avvertimenti:** OOC 

**Note dell’autore:** Sono convinta che tra Rufy e Corazon ci sia una certa somiglianza: stesso desiderio di proteggere persone care, stessa prontezza nell'esporsi al pericolo, sorriso quasi sempre stampato sul viso.

Mi sarebbe piaciuto che si incontrassero e dato che non è possibile nel manga, l'ho fatto con questa fiction (ci sono lievi accenni della ship LawLu)

Spero la fiction sia di vostro gradimento! ♥

_ _

_(...)_

__

_ _

_Ti salverò da ogni malinconia,_

__

_ _

_Perché sei un essere speciale ed io avrò cura di te_

__

_ _

_Io sì, che avrò cura di te_

__

_ _

_(Franco Battiato - La cura)_

__

Rufy non era convinto di conoscere quella persona davanti a lui: non ricordava di conoscere quell'uomo dai capelli biondi, la sigaretta accesa in bocca e lo strano copricapo con cuori. Lo guardava incuriosito; davvero, non ricordava di averlo mai visto...

«E tu chi sei?»

L'uomo espiró il fumo: si aspettava una domanda del genere, in fin dei conti nessuno gli aveva parlato di lui, ma lui conosceva Rufy! Aveva avuto modo di vedere come quel ragazzo tenesse alle persone che amava, come rischiasse la vita per i suoi amici e si era convinto che sí, poteva essere la persona adatta per stare accanto a Law e prendersi cura di lui, continuando dove lui era stato costretto ad interrompere. Aveva la sensazione che, in qualche modo, lui e Rufy si somigliassero.

«Corazon, una vecchia conoscenza di Law.»

«Strano.» ribatté il Mugiwara incrociando le gambe «Torao non mi ha mai parlato di te.»

«Non mi sorprende: è sempre stato schivo.»

Rufy annuí, leggermente perplesso «E cosa vuoi da me?»

Corazon sospirò: sentiva il cuore pesante nel domandarglielo perché significava ammettere che no, lui non poteva piú seguire Law; per quanto lo desiderasse, non poteva farlo: la sua occasione era svanita da tempo. Ed era frustrante! Avrebbe voluto stare un po' di piú con lui; avrebbe voluto mantenere le promesse che gli aveva fatto; avrebbe voluto aiutarlo a crescere, avrebbe voluto essere la sua famiglia. Sí, avrebbe voluto fare tante cose con lui ma non c'era piú tempo e lui non avrebbe dovuto fare quelle promesse...

«Vorrei che tu ti prendessi cura di Law al posto mio: ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli sia vicino, che lo aiuti a superare i demoni del suo passato, che lo ami. Me lo prometti, Rufy cappello di paglia?»

Il pirata non aveva nemmeno bisogno di riflettere su quella richiesta, aveva capito che qualcosa tormentava il compagno ed aveva deciso di essere lí, accanto a lui; lui sí, se ne sarebbe preso cura.

Il solito sorriso allegro e rassicurante troneggió sul volto di Rufy «Lascia fare a me! Ci saró io per Torao, adesso.»

Ed un sorriso di gratitudine si aprí sul volto di Corazon: non aveva scelto la persona sbagliata su cui fare affidamento.

«Grazie.»

__

_********* _

Rufy aprí gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre: era stato un sogno? Eppure gli era parso di avere Corazon accanto a loro...

L'attenzione fu attirata da un Law che, agitato, farfugliava qualcosa di incomprensibile, evidentemente stava combattendo con i demoni del suo passato.

Gli accarezzó i capelli soffici e ribelli, solo allora si accorse che stava tremando - eppure la serata non era cosí fredda!

«Corazon..» lo sentí mormorare e sorrise: doveva essere stata una persona speciale per lui e gli sarebbe piaciuto incontrarlo.

«Tranquillo, ci sono io adesso per te adesso» sussurró baciandogli una tempia.

Nel frattempo, le stelle che illuminavano il cielo e si specchiavano nello scuro mare sembrarono splendere di più: che Corazon li stesse guardando?


End file.
